


Journey

by aurormoon



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurormoon/pseuds/aurormoon
Summary: Sharon and Andy are partners in the Major Crimes Division. Sharon is with Jack but not married. Jack is still a lying jerk.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun's morning rays penetrated through the curtains and over the bed and touching her shoulder, but were ignored until she heard the blaring of her alarm clock, telling her to get her lazy arse out of bed.

 

Sharon O'Dwyer never had been a functioning human until she had her morning dose of caffeine and today was no different. Sharon grumbled as she slammed the buttons on her alarm clock making the deafening noise stop, before moving towards her kitchen.

 

'Definitely the finest organic substance ever created.' She thought to herself as the coffee moved smoothly down her throat.

 

“Good morning Andy.” Sharon said cheerfully, as she walked into the murder room and sat down at her desk opposite her partner.

 

“Morning Sharon, how is it that you can always be so cheerful and functioning of a morning?” Andy wondered as he yawned. 

 

Sharon leaned in as if telling him a secret and whispered, “You’ll never know.”

 

“Well that's not fair. Oh by the way this came for you this morning.” Andy smiled handing over the envelope he received.

 

Sharon eyed the envelope suspiciously before taking it. “Hmm I wonder where it’s from.” Sharon slowly flipped it over before opening it.

 

Andy watched her face change from suspicion to overwhelming pure joy. “I take it, that this letter is good news?” Andy asked as he leant forward in his chair with interest.

 

Sharon just nodded and handed the letter over as her ability to speak had been temporarily lost. Andy read the letter and smiled before handing it over. 

 

“I can’t believe that Jack bought me two tickets to Paris for my birthday next month. I might actually call by his office at lunch to thank him. I don't think I can wait until he finishes work to thank him.” Sharon smiled giddily as she reread the letter before placing it in her bag.

 

“I bet you can't.”

 

“Well I better complete this paperwork I left yesterday, if I actually want a lunch today, but first coffee. Did you want one sleepyhead?” Sharon asked as she stood with her coffee mug in hand.

 

“Yes please!” Andy exclaimed and passed his mug over.

 

Andy marvelled at how fast Sharon had worked through her current paperwork plus the previous day’s leftovers. “Sharon, you better stop and take your lunch now before you wear yourself out. You have been working on paperwork for the past four hours straight without a break.” Andy stated as he walked around their desks and took her pen from her hand.

 

“Andy! Give me my pen back. I am almost finished another half an hour won't hurt me!” Sharon exclaimed as she reached for her pen but failed to grab it as Andy moved his hand out of her reach.

 

“And here I thought that you wanted to go see Jack and thank him for your new holiday plans.” 

 

“Fine, I'm going. Tell the chief I'll be back in about an hour at the latest.” Sharon said and she picked up her handbag and began her short journey down the street to Jack's law firm, 'Rowling & Martin'. 

 

Sharon walked swiftly to Jack's office after stepping off the elevator and onto the eighth floor, hardly containing her excitement. Upon reaching Jack's office and poising her hand to knock, Sharon thought it would be better to just enter his office and surprise him. 

 

Sharon opened the door only to stop dead in her tracks upon seeing Jack leaning against his desk with his head thrown back, pants around his ankles and his secretary kneeling in front of him. They are so absorbed in their activities that they didn’t even notice her presence in the doorway or the fact that she had left, leaving the office door wide open for the other lawyers to see. Sharon was able to keep her emotions in check until she was safely inside the elevator and allowed a lone tear to escape the prison of her eyelids before she steeled herself and walked back to Headquarters. 

 

She entered the murder room fifteen minutes after she left, placed her handbag back into her desk draw and grabbed her coffee mug and walked to the break room. Out of the corner of his eye, Andy noticed Sharon's quick jerky movements and reluctance to make eye contact. Deciding to find out what was wrong; he grabbed his coffee mug and followed her. 

 

Upon entering the break room, Andy saw Sharon bent over and leaning against the counter, eyes transfixed on the coffee maker. Her hands were gripping the edge of the countertop so tightly that her knuckles were white and she was taking deep shuddering breaths, obviously trying to stop herself from crying. But what from, Andy had no idea.

 

“You were a lot quicker than I thought you would be. How did it go?” Andy asked from the doorway, voice laced with concern. 

 

She jumped not realising that Andy had followed her in. “Andy you scared me.” Sharon sniffled as she wiped her eyes and turned her head to acknowledge his presence but avoiding the question.

 

He approached her while placing a hand on her arm, putting his mug next to hers before slowly turning her towards him and into an embrace. “Sharon what happened?” Andy asked and felt Sharon tense up before sliding her hands around his waist and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

 

Andy rubbed circles on her back and waited patiently for Sharon to answer his question. A few minutes passed of Sharon sniffling before he started to feel her begin to loosen her grip and breathe steadily.

 

Keeping her face in Andy's neck Sharon answered him, “I found Jack’s secretary kneeling in front of him, and she wasn’t praying.”

 

Andy was starting to tense up as Sharon's words were beginning to sink in. “Jack cheated on you?! What a worthless piece of shit. I'm going to kill him for this.” Andy announced enraged.

 

Sharon moved one hand from his waist to his chest, rubbing circles over his heart hoping it would calm him down. “Andy please calm down. Jackson isn't worth it, believe me.” Sharon slowly lifted her head and moved her other hand to his cheek so that they could be face to face.

 

“Andy.” Sharon whispered and waited for him to meet her gaze before removing her hand from his cheek. “Please calm down, you're scaring me. I have never seen you this worked up before, and you're hurting me a little.”

 

Andy only now realised that he has clenched his fists so hard in anger that his fingers were digging into Sharon's back. “Oh Sharon I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.” He apologised, voice and eyes filled with concern. Andy loosened his grip before stepping back from her.

 

“Andy it is fine, really. Now would you like a coffee? I think the machine is ready.” Sharon asked as she stepped towards the coffee maker.

 

Andy thanked her as she handed over his coffee. They sat in silence until they finished their coffee. “Come on, let's go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat before we attack our paperwork again. I’m buying too, no arguments.” Andy laughed getting up from his chair waiting for Sharon to walk through the door before following her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Andy thanked her as she handed over his coffee. They sat in silence until they finished their coffee. “Come on, let's go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat before we attack our paperwork again. I’m buying too, no arguments.” Andy laughed getting up from his chair waiting for Sharon to walk through the door before following her._

 

Sharon and Andy spent the following five hours after their escape to the cafeteria in a whirlwind of even more paperwork then they had before leaving as they were able to finally close their case. Before they realised it, everyone had gone home, even the Chief and they were still doing their reports. Sharon was still there because she didn’t want to go home on the off-chance that Jack would actually remember they had dinner plans. Andy was only still there because Sharon was and didn’t want to leave her alone after the day she had.

 

Reluctantly Sharon finished her last report and placed it on her pile for the Chief. Looking up after reading the time on her watch she had only now realised that Andy was still sitting at his desk reading reports. “Andy what are you still doing here? I would have thought that you would have gone home hours ago.”

 

“I’m still here because you are and wanted to make sure you were okay and ask if you wanted to get dinner or drinks.” Andy smiled sheepishly.

 

“After the day that I have had, drinks sound great Andy. Did you want to go together or meet there?”

 

“How about I drive and that way you can drink as much as you want and I can drop you home.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, lead the way.” Andy helped Sharon into her coat before she looped her arm through his then they walked to the elevator.

 

By the time they decided to leave the bar, Sharon was three sheets to the wind and glad that she agreed to allow Andy to drive her home. Andy was able to safely put Sharon in his car because she was still able to keep up right and walk. Even if was classed as stumbling. It was another story though when he finally arrived at her condo as she was out cold with her face pressed up against the passenger window.

 

Andy walked around the car and opened her door, making Sharon’s head jerk forward but she didn’t stir. ‘This is going to be fun.’ Andy thought to himself as he moved her head back and leaned over her to unbuckle her. He grabbed her handbag and swung it up onto his shoulder before he picked her up and put her over his other shoulder like he was a fireman.

 

“Sorry Sharon but this is the only way I’m going to open your door.” Andy laughed as he walked through the lobby doors. His laugh quickly died on his lips though when he saw the ‘Out of Order’ sign on the elevator doors. “Why do you have to live on the eleventh floor? Why am I even talking to you? You’re out cold and that’s why I now have to carry you up eleven flights of stairs. You should be thankful that you’re cute.” Andy groaned as began his journey to her condo.

 

Andy’s muscles protested as kept Sharon on his shoulder with one hand while his other fiddled with the keys and opened the door. Kicking the door closed, he began to walk down her hallway and into the room he thought to be hers, deciding that it would be better if he put her to bed rather than leaving her on the couch when it was likely that she would have a hangover in the morning. He carefully placed her on the bed, leaving her fully dressed and placing a blanket over her but taking off her ‘ridiculously high heels’ as he calls them.

 

Being too tired to try and drive home at three in the morning, Andy took off his suit leaving him in his undershirt and boxers; he slumped onto her couch and was fast asleep before his head hit the cushion. He was just glad that it was the weekend and neither of them was on call.

 

Sharon woke to blaringly bright sun and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She climbed out of bed and stumbled to her bathroom, only slightly registering that she still had her clothes from yesterday on. But that thought quickly passed when the urgent need to throw up became apparent. Sharon wanted to crawl back into bed after her short acquaintance with her toilet bowl but first yesterday’s clothes needed to be put in the wash basket, plus the smell of coffee kept calling to her.

 

Wrapped in her fluffy light blue dressing gown she slowly made her way into the kitchen, to be pleasantly surprised to find Andy sitting at the table in a T-shirt and boxers. “Good morning sunshine. How are you feeling this morning?” Andy asked cheerfully. “Hope you don’t mind my outfit, but I didn’t want to wrinkle my suit.”

 

“I’m feeling like absolute shit. It’s okay, don’t worry about it. What exactly happened last night?” Sharon asked as she made her coffee.

 

“Let’s just say that after yesterday’s events you decided that you wanted to get shit-faced and shit-faced you got.” Andy smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

_“I’m feeling like absolute shit. It’s okay, don’t worry about it. What exactly happened last night?” Sharon asked as she made her coffee._

_“Let’s just say that after yesterday’s events you decided that you wanted to get shit-faced and shit-faced you got.” Andy smirked._

 

Before Sharon could reply, she heard the sound of keys jingling and the door opening. “Whatever you do Andy, do not say anything to him.” Sharon whispered as she turned to face him.

 

Jack walked into her condo with a large bouquet of red roses and a wide smile. “Hey Sharon, are you home?” Jack called from the doorway.

 

“I’m in the kitchen.”

 

Jack walked to the kitchen, not seeing Andy at the table as he walked passed him. He placed the flowers on the counter and walked towards Sharon and leaned in to give her a kiss, only to have her take a step back and turn her face from him. Jack looked at her, silently asking for an explanation.

 

“Did you have a good day at work yesterday Jack?” Sharon asked, refusing to look him in the eye.

 

Jack rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand and laughed nervously, “Ah no actually. I was fired. Something about personality clashes with other staff.”

 

“So it wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that your boss and clients saw your secretary giving you a blow job in the middle of your office?” Sharon now stared at him, daring him to lie.

 

“Whoever told you that was lying to you Sharon. You know that I love you and will always be faithful to you.” He lied without hesitation.

 

“No one lied to me Jack besides you. I saw it with my own eyes. I was the one who left the door open for everyone to see. How long has it been happening Jack? How long have you been going around behind my back with other women? You know what I don’t want to know. But I do know that you broke my heart and that I would like you to leave now. I will pack up your stuff and have someone drop it off to your apartment. I would also like to have my key back because it is definitely over between us Jack.” Sharon stated, putting out her hand.

 

Jack slid the key off and placed it in her hand, “You know I will always love you Sharon.” He turned with his shoulders slumped, only to square them and turn back to her when he realised that Andy was sitting at the table. “What the hell is he doing sitting at the table in his boxers and t-shirt? Where do you get off saying that I broke your heart when you are sleeping with your partner behind my back? When we haven’t even slept together due to your ‘religious’ beliefs?”

 

“Shut up Jack and leave like Sharon asked you to do.” Andy growled standing to his full height.

 

“Andy it’s okay. I don’t have to explain anything to Jack, so Jack if you could please leave.”

 

“Fine, I’m going.” Jack grumbled, walking to the door and opening it but stopping when he heard Sharon’s voice.

 

“Oh by the way Jack, thank you for the tickets to Paris. Andy and I are going to absolutely love seeing Paris. That’s if we leave the hotel room.” Sharon laughed hearing the door slam after Jack left.

 

Andy immediately walked to Sharon and put his hands on her shoulders. “Are you okay Sharon?”

 

“I’m better than okay.”

 

“I think you pissed him off with the joke about us going to Paris.”

 

Sharon shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at the flowers Jack left behind, letting Andy’s hands drop to his sides. “He deserved it.” Sharon sniffed the flowers and slowly turned back to Andy with a shy smile, “Thinking about it actually, I was wondering if you would… um would you want to… Uh what I’m trying to ask is would you like to come to Paris with me, considering I now have a free ticket?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Well yeah, I mean I don’t really have anyone else to come with me and I do consider you my friend. You don’t have to say yes, I can find someone else. I suppose I could ask my sister or my mum, I’m sure they would love to see Paris.” Sharon rambled on, not even hearing Andy’s answer.

 

Andy placed his hands on her face, finally gaining her attention; he dropped his hands. “Sharon I said yes.”

 

“That’s great. The tickets said that it’s for two weeks, so we are going to have to tell the Chief the dates so we can get time off. I just hope that she won’t get the wrong idea about us having time together to go on a holiday to Paris.”

 

“I’m sure she will understand if perhaps you tell her how you got the tickets and why your partner is going as your replacement travel buddy. We can talk to her first thing Monday morning and explain everything.”

 

“I suppose you’re right. Do you want another coffee?” Sharon asked walking to the coffee maker.

 

“No thanks. I should probably head home and clean my apartment. I have been neglecting it all week.” Andy laughed walking to his clothes on the back of the lounge, with Sharon following him.

 

“Sure. No worries. I’ll see you bright and early Monday morning when we go in to speak with the Chief.” Sharon stated as she watched him put his pants and dress shirt on over his boxers and t-shirt.

 

“See you then. Have a good weekend Sharon and if he comes back to give you any trouble call me and I’ll be here in no time.” Andy replied walking to the door to put on his shoes. “If you want I can take all of his stuff to his apartment for you when you pack it all up.”

 

“Thank you for the offer, so I may see you tomorrow if all of his stuff is packed. If not I’ll see you Monday morning, bright and early.” Sharon laughs as she followed him to the door and opening it for him.

 

“See you when I see you then.”

 

Sharon watched him walk to elevator before closing the door and heading back to her coffee. It didn’t take Sharon long to pack all of Jack’s belongings because as it turned out there wasn’t much at her condo to begin with. Thinking that it would be safer if someone else dropped off his things rather than Andy, Sharon called a friend of Jack’s who stopped by later that afternoon. After Jack’s friend left, Sharon decided to call the Chief and let her know that both she and Andy would be requesting an audience with her first thing Monday morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sharon watched him walk to elevator before closing the door and heading back to her coffee. It didn’t take Sharon long to pack all of Jack’s belongings because as it turned out there wasn’t much at her condo to begin with. Deciding that it would be safer if someone else dropped off his things rather than Andy, Sharon called a friend of Jack’s who stopped by later that afternoon. After Jack’s friend left, Sharon decided to call the Chief and let her know that both she and Andy would be requesting an audience with her first thing Monday morning._

Before they both knew it, it was early Monday morning and Andy was knocking on Sharon’s front door. Sharon walked from the kitchen to the door and looked through her peephole, checking that it wasn’t Jack and opening the door with a big smile when she realised who it was and how sleepy they still looked.

“Good morning Andy. Why don’t you come in, I’m almost ready.” Sharon opened the door wider and let him in. Andy just grunted in reply as he walked through the door which earned a quiet chuckle from Sharon.

Sharon closed the door and walked through to the kitchen indicating to Andy as she walked past him to follow her. “I’m going to let you in on my morning secret Andy since it looks like you could benefit from it.” Sharon laughed as she handed over the mug she had been working on just before Andy had arrived. He looked sceptically at the mug in his hand before slowly taking a sip and then sighing gratefully when he realised that it wasn’t one of her herbal drinks. “I take it you like it?” Sharon asked cheerfully noticing Andy’s reaction to the triple shot she had created for him.

“Oh yeah, it’s great. How many shots of coffee did you put in this?”

“Three. I usually only have a double shot when I wake up but I figured you may appreciate the triple shot since you appear overly grumpy in the mornings at work.” Sharon laughed at Andy’s look of false indignation. “Okay let me just get my bag and then we can go. I want to see the Chief as early as possible.” Andy just nodded in response as he skolled the rest of his coffee before rinsing the mug and putting it on the sink then meeting Sharon at the front door.

When Sharon and Andy walked into the murder room a little while later, the Chief was already in her office on the phone and she did not look happy. When she noticed them walk into the murder room, Brenda lifted her hand and signalled she wanted to talk to them.

“She doesn’t look too happy.” Andy murmured to Sharon as they put their things away before walking to the Chief’s office. By the time they walked into her office, closed the door and sat down, Brenda had finished her phone call and was looking more than a little pissed off.

Without hesitating Brenda got right to the point. “Are y’all sleeping together?”

Sharon was so gobsmacked by the question that she was stunned into silence and left Andy to answer the question. “Ah no Chief we aren’t. Why would you ask that?” Andy chuckled nervously while rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

“Well that was just Chief Pope on the phone and he is under the impression that y’all are because he received an anonymous phone call late yesterday afternoon saying that the two of you are in fact sleeping together and have been for a while now. Which is news to me because if y’all are in a relationship or just sleeping together you would have to report it to me and I know how Sharon is about rules. Now I don’t believe it because as I said before, I know how Sharon is with rules. So would you care to explain?” Brenda asked sternly.

“Jack.” Sharon whispered.

“I’m sorry but who is Jack?” Brenda was getting frustrated.

“Jack is, was my partner. He was a part of the reason we wanted to talk to you this morning Chief. Long story short, I caught him with his secretary and I ended it with him over the weekend.” Sharon answered calmly even though she wasn’t feeling calm on the inside. She could see Andy out of the corner of her eye clenching his fists. She wanted to reach out and take his hands to help calm him but she knew the Chief would really think they were sleeping together then.

“Okay let me get this straight; this is really just him getting back at y’all for the break-up.” Sharon nodded her head meekly. “I’m glad we cleared that up; I’ll call Will and let him know. Now what did y’all want to talk to me about this morning? Y’all were pretty mysterious on the phone Saturday afternoon Sharon.” Brenda gladly moved onto the next topic.

Sharon shifted nervously in her chair, “Well Chief as I said before, Jack is a part of the reason we came into see you. You see on Friday afternoon I received an envelope which contained two return tickets to Paris and accommodation which is for a total of two weeks next month for my birthday and they were from Jack. But now that the relationship has ended, I have a spare ticket and I have asked Andy to come with me instead because everything has been booked in my name. So the whole reason for us coming in and seeing you this morning and asking for time off together was so that you wouldn’t get the wrong idea and think that something was happening between us but it didn’t quite turn out like that.” Sharon explained as calmly as possible.

“Oh right well, I don’t think it should be a problem for y’all to take time off together, you both need some time off and if we need extra help I’m sure we could borrow some people from Robbery Homicide. Although I may have to explain to Pope as to why y’all are taking holidays together, I’m afraid he may really believe what your ex had said during the phone call. I promise I won’t go into full detail as to why y’all asked Andy to go with you. So if y’all both want to get all the official paperwork done I can put in y’all leave requests into Pope today so it can be sorted and dealt with sooner rather than later.”

Sharon thanked the Chief and apologised for Jack’s behaviour before both she and Andy left the office and went straight to the break room for some much needed coffee.


End file.
